The Very Begining
by LiGone
Summary: Semua berawal dari sebuah mimpi. Ketika sadar, Alfred a.k.a America harus menanggung seluruh beban Para Dewa- Dewi Olympia... dan memaksanya untuk melepaskan diri dari kakak yang disayanginya. Slight crossover with PJaTO.
1. Prologue 2

Dahulu, di dunia ini hanya ada kekosongan. Hanya ada kekacauan. Awal dari segalanya adalah Chaos. Makhluk immortal pertama yang menjelajah bumi yang kala itu masih berupa kumpulan gas dan ketiadaan. Penampilannya berupa wanita cantik dengan rambut keabuan melambai bagai awan dan kulit yang seolah bertabur bintang.

Suatu ketika, Sang Dewi—mari kita asumsikan ia adalah 'Dewi' karena wujudnya yang berupa wanita— memutuskan ia akan menciptakan sesuatu yang lain. Untuk memulai kehidupan di dunia ini. Sebab Yang Maha Kuasa bertitah.

Ia membuat bumi. Bumi yang lembut yang bersosok bagaikan ibu. Tempat di mana seluruh makhluk hidup dan tumbuh di bawah perlindungan sang Mother Earth. Gaea. Dewi jelita yang mengasuh anaknya dengan penuh kasih.

Kemudian ia membuat Tartarus. Neraka, gelap tak berdasar. Kejam dan penuh siksaan. Sane Dewa begitu murung dan penuh kebencian sehingga Chaos merasa bersalah akan nasib yang ia timpakan pada putrannya tersebut.

Setelah neraka terbentuk, Chaos mulai membuat langit. Kelak akan mendampingi bumi sebagai pasangan hidup. Ouranos adalah sang Dewa yang kala itu begitu berwibawa, bagaikan langit itu sendiri. Sifatnya bagai raja yang kelak akan mewarisi tahta dunia. Namun di saat yang bersamaan berwajah tampan.

Menyusul setelahnya, adalah dua macam kegelapan. Kegelapan malam, Nyx, Dewi yang begitu mengagumi bintang yang muncul tatkala gelapnya menutupi dunia. Dan kegelapan neraka, Erebos. Dewa yang sifatnya sulit ditebak, bahkan bagi Chaos sendiri.

Yang terakhir, adalah Eros. Hasrat, nafsu, cinta. Kau mungkin tidak akan percaya, tetapi Eros adalah Dewa yang cantik. Bukan tampan. Ia sering sekali menggoda bukan saja perempuan, laki-laki pun tak dapat menghindar dari Sang penebar nafsu satu ini.

Begitulah mereka hidup dalam damai. Sesuai kata-kata saya tadi, Gaea akhirnya bersanding dengan Ouranos, kemudian Sang Dewi diam-diam berhubungan pula dengan Tartarus. Oh, hanya Chaos dan Eros— tak ada yang bisa luput dari pengawasannya kalau sudah mengenai cinta— yang tahu. Nyx menikah dengan Erebos.

Masing –masing hidup bahagia. Sampai anak mereka lahir.

Gaea memiliki banyak sekali anak. Salah satunya, yang kalian-kalian pastilah kenal, adalah Para Titan dan Titanida. Beserta kakak-kakak mereka, Hekhatonkheir yang bertangan banyak dan Cyclops, raksasa bermata satu. Kemudian, Chaos memperbolehkan Ouranos menjadi raja dunia, yang mengatur alam. Semuanya setuju dan bahagia.

Sebuah ramalan yang menghancurkan kehidupan tersebut.

"Suatu saat, kau akan dihancurkan. Akan ada yang mengambil alih posisimu sebagai Raja Alam ini."

Ouranos gelisah. Tak mempercayai siapapun. Ia mengasingkan ponakan-ponakannya, menjebloskan anak-anaknya, bahkan menjebak Chaos juga, sehingga mereka berdiam di Tartarus. Terjebak.

Ketika mendengar ini, Gaea begitu marah. Namun perasaan sedih jua ia rasakan dalam lubuk hatinya. Bagaimana kalau Ouranos juga menjebaknya? Maka Sang Dewi memohon,

"Oh, suamiku yang gagah perkasa, tolonglah, ampuni keluarga kita, biar kita hidup berdampingan seperti dulu lagi."

Jawab Ouranos,

"Tidak! Pergilah! Kau juga bisa menyebabkan jatuhnya aku! Terkutuklah Eros yang telah membangkitkan hasratku pada wanita rendah sepertimu!"

Sang Dewi berlalu dengan sedih. Matanya sembab akibat menangis dalam waktu lama. Hari-hari ia lewati dengan duduk berdiam diri di sebuah tebing yang menghadap laut. Setelah kurang lebih sebulan, Gaea mulai merasa marah, sakit hati. Sungguh bejat perbuatan suaminya.

Maka, pergilah ia menuju Tartarus dengan rasa dendam meluap-luap. Ia mendatangi putranya, Kronos. Yang memiliki kekuatan persis denag sang penjaga waktu, Chronos.

"Jatuhkan Ayahmu, wahai Kronos, putraku. Ambil sabit ini, kemudian jatuhkan ia!"

Pergilah Kronos untuk menjatuhkan Sang Ayah. Setelah lama berperang, akhirnya, Ouranos kalah dan dijebloskan ke Tartarus. Kronos menikahi Rhea, saudarinya., yang kemudian melahirkan Para Olympia.

Sementara semua itu berlangsung, Chaos selalu mengawasi. Ia mengawasi, bagaimana Gaea, putrinya berubah. Dari seorang ibu, menjadi wanita kejam yang penuh kegetiran. Semua selalu tak berkenan di hatinya. Chaos khawatir, bahwa kelak, Gaea akan menghancurkan manusia— ya, Para Olympia sudah membuat manusia menggunakan tanah liat— dan seluruhnya yang telah susah payah ia bangun.

Maka Chais berkeputusan,

"Biarlah kekuatanmu, Gaea, terbagi dalam beberapa personifikasi. Setiap individu merepresentasikan tanahmu, mencegahmu menghancurkan dunia."

Maka setiap Negara, memiliki personifikasi. Gaea yang kekuatannya ; energinya berkurang drastis, terpaksa mengalami tidur panjang. Tak bisa berontak. Sekalipun ingin.

Chaos merasa lega. Namun ia masih was-was. Takut Gaea kelak akan menyerang salah satu personifikasi yang ia buat. Maka ia membuat representasi emosi. Kebahagiaan, Kesedihan, Cinta, dan Amarah. Keempatnya mengabdi hanya pada Chaos, bertugas membimbing para personifikasi.

Seiring waktu, Para Olympia berpindah-pindah menuju Negara yang saat itu menjadi pusat Budaya Barat. Chaos dan abdi-abdinya selalu mengikuti. Mereka berfungsi bagai penghubung antara Olympia dan Chaos.

Sampai hal ini, sampai akhirnya, di sebuah Negara, The United States of America. Semuanya kembali terulang.

1

1 **Prologue 2! Akhirnya bisa update juga. Maaf halamannya pendek. Chap selanjutnya baru kita mulai cerita yang sebenarnya. :D**

**Oh, soal Kronos sama Chronos itu beda! Kronos itu titan yang memang punya 'sedikit' kuasa akan waktu, sedangkan Chronos itu pemjaga waktu. Jadi yang berwenang sebenarnya Chronos.**

**Ngomong-ngomong, adakah author baik yang bisa bikin tragedy USUK? Siapapun? Di manapun? Tapi yang happy end, ya! THx!**

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!... sadly… T-T**


	2. Chapter 1

"_Apa kau ingin menanggungnya?" _

_Gelap. Kosong. Mata sapphire melirik ke sana kemari. Gelap, dingin , kosong, sepi. Tidak ada apa-apa selain gelap dan suara-suara. Menggema di sekitar anak itu._

"_Siapa?"_

"_Hail, The United States of America… The Bearer of Olympus, The Land of The Free and The Home of The Brave"_

Ω

Alfred merasa frustasi dengan mimpinya akhir-akhir ini.

Pagi ini dia bangun di hari yang mendung. Dari mimpi aneh itu lagi. Beberapa hari ini ia selalu mimpi hal yang sama. Suara aneh itu. Keras, berwibawa, seolah ia adalah pemimpin di antara pemimpin. Namun suara itu juga terdengar arogan. Begitu sombong, Alfred ingin menghantam wajah sang pemilik suara. Tapi bagaimana caranya ia memukul suara?

Selama masa hidupnya sebagai nation— well, colony— ia tak pernah merasa segundah sekarang. Alfred memutuskan untuk mengabaikan mimpinya. Mereka hanya bunga tidur lagipula. Apa hal buruk yang bisa terjadi dari sebuah mimpi?

_Bagaimana kau bisa yakin soal itu?_

Alfred berusaha mengabaikan suara kecil di sudut pikirannya. Kalau berargumen dengan diri sendiri, kapan ia mendapat sarapan? Dengan keyakinan yang dipaksakan tersebut, Alfred bangun dari tidurnya, meregangkan badan sedikit. Di luar masih gelap. Mungkin Matthew belum bangun.

Sedetik setelah pikiran itu melintas, ia menghirup aroma makanan dari lantai bawah di mansion mereka. Pancake… yang berarti, dugaannya salah. Alfred bergegas bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil kemeja panjang serta celana overal, ia gulung sedikit ujung celana dan lengan bajunya dan memakai sepatu.

Sekarang, sarapan! Alfred berlari kecil keluar kamar. Ia ingin cepat-cepat ke dapur. Yah, terima kasih pada mansionnya yang besar, kadang perlu waktu pergi dari satu ruang ke ruang yang lain. Dulu, ketika kakaknya membuatkan rumah, ia pernah bilang bahwa rumah mereka terlalu besar.

"_Tidak, Alfred…"_ ia ingat Arthur berkata padanya, berlutut agar tatapan mereka setara. _"Ini hanya sedikit hadiah dariku sebagai kakak."_

Alfred ingat mata Arthur yang dipenuhi harapan. Jadi ia tak pernah lagi menyebut-nyebut rumah yang terlalu besar. Well, pemandangan di rumah ini bagus, sih…

Mansion mereka adalah rumah bergaya khas Inggris dengan bata berkilat, terletak di pinggir kota di Virginia. Jika berjalan dari kota, harus melalui hutan kecil terlebih dahulu untuk sampai ke rumah mereka. Kalau dilihat dari dalam rumah, pepohonan seolah-olah membuat barikade bagi siapapun yang mencoba datang. Beberapa kilometer dari sana, ada bukaan yang ditumbuhi pohon Maple. Tempat favorit Alfred.

"Al!" suara Matthew tak lebih dari volume suara ketika orang sedang berbicara. "Al! Sarapan!"

Bangun dari lamunannya, Alfred meneriakkan jawaban pada saudaranya, keudian berlari sepanjang koridor, turun dua-dua di tangga, sebelum akhirnya sampai di dapur.

Matthew sudah duduk manis di meja, Kumajirou, beruang kutub kepunyaannya, tidur di dekat kursi. Alfred memperhatikan saudaranya dari atas ke bawah. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih persis Alfred dipadu dengan overall coklat. Rambutnya tergerai sebatas garis rahang, dan mata violet-birunya memancarkan kenaifan. Adiknya adalah orang yang relative pemalu dan penurut. Terlalu baik adalah kata yang cocok mendeskripsikan Matthew Williams, Canada.

Alfred mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban. Adiknya terlihat formal seperti biasa. Mungkin karena ia dibesarkan Francis sebelum pindah ke tempat Arthur. Semua orang tahu bagaimana rewelnya pria Prancis itu soal pakaian.

"Pancake lagi hari ini, Matt?"

Alfred menarik kursi di hadapan Matthew, mulutnya berair melihat pancake di hadapannya. Lengkap dengan Maple Syrup.

"Arthur tidak akan senang melihat gaya pakaianmu, Al…"

Alfred mengangkat bahu. Arthur sedang tidak ada di rumah. Menjadi Nation paling berpengaruh abad itu adalah pekerjaan yang merepotkan. Perang, politik, ekonomi… dan karena Arthur mempunyai koloni, ia juga harus mengurusi berbagai hal di daerah lain.

"Nah, Arthur belum akan pulang."

Dari sudut matanya, Alfred mendapati sang adik menggeleng heran, sebelum akhirnya kembali menghadapi segunung pancake di piringnya.

"Dia akan berkunjung besok, Al… Habis ini aku buatkan teh, ya?"

Alfred mengerutkan hidungnya ketika minuman itu disebut. Ia mulai tidak menyukai rasa bittersweet dari teh. Minuman itu mengingatkan nya akan Arthur. Kemudian ia akan merasakan rindu yang teramat sangat. Kadang ia takut merasakannya. Sebab rasa rindunya lebih dari yang seharusnya ia rasakan buat Arthur. Tapi ia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Uh, nanti siang saja." Ia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. "Kalau mau buat scone, aku carikan bahan untuk selainya.

Matthew tidak menjawab, hanya melambai sambil bergumam 'kau bahkan tidak tahu selai Scone itu apa' yang nyaris tidak terdengar. Memasukkan tangan ke kantong, Alfred mulai berjalan menuju kota; ke pasar. Blueberry mungkin enak kalau saja scone yang dibuat tidak hangus.

Jadi…, pergi ke pasar, beli blueberry, pulang, bekerja di kebun, dan membantu Matthew berbenah. Kegiatan hari ini. Hmph, simple. Tidak akan ada yang salah, semua itu hampir jadi rutinitas Alfred.

Sayangnya ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan.

Ω

Aunty Pioggia adalah pemilik toko buah langganannya.

Alfred memandangi spanduk besar yang bertuliskan; 'PIOGGIA FRUITS AND CHURROS'. Yeah, Aunty Pioggia adalah satu-satunya yang menjual buah sekaligus chuross, entah kenapa. Alfred memperhatikan lagi struktur bangunannya. Kios itu dibangun dari kayu, bercat putih dan atap hijau pupus, lengkap dengan jendela melegkung dan beranda kecil dengan meja serta kursi kalau para pelanggan memutuskan menumpang duduk. Karena toko mungil itu berfungsi ganda sebagai rumah, lantainya ada dua.

Alfred ingin memiliki rumah se-simple itu.

Ia menaiki tangga kecil ke beranda, dan hendak mengetuk, ketika Aunty Pioggia memutuskan sudah waktunya menyapu halaman kios. Atau beranda. Keduanya kotor sekali.

"Well, halo, bocah." Wanita itu nyengir kuda, mengenggam sapu. "Ada yang mau kau beli? Belinya yang banyak,ya! Barang-barangku tidak laku."

Ia mengeluh, bersandar pada bingkai pintu.

Alfred menatapnya senang. Aunty Pioggia adalah wanita jujur dengan kesan misterius. Rambutnya hitam sebatas garis rahang, diikat bandana putih dan mata biru es sebagai pelengkap kesan sang pemilik kios. Ia memakai gaun dengan apron yang menutupi bagian depannya.

Terlihat seperti perempuan paruh baya? Tidak. Faktanya, Alfred tidak tahu berapa umurnya.

"Kalau begitu jangan buat kios di sudut pasar. Jarang yang datang ke sini."

Aunty Pioggia mengedipkan matanya dan nyengir.

"Kalau tidak tersembunyi, bagaimana orang-orang special menemukan tokoku?" ia memindah tumpuan kakinya, melipat tangan. "Buah di sini enak, bukan orang sembarangan yang makan."

Ah, iya. Cukup sulit sebenarnya menemukan toko Aunty Pioggia. Alfred ingat pertama kali ia menemukan tempat itu. Hanya kebetulan bisa dibilang.

Hari itu Alfred sedang bosan. Matthew ingin dibelikan strawberry. Untuk selai katanya. Jadilah ia pergi ke pasar yang nyaris seluruh kios tutup. Kesal, sang 'colonist' memutuskan mengambil rute lain. Melewati sudut pasar menuju hutan yang ditumbuhi macam-macam berry.

Kemudian ia menemukan Aunty Pioggia yang sedang menyapu di depan kios…, di malam hari. Ketika seluruh toko harusnya sudah tutup. (Iya, dia berkeliling kota untuk mencari strawberry..)

"_Kami buka setiap jam, bocah!"_ ia ingat Aunty Pioggia nyengir penuh kemenangan, berkacak pinggang sambil memegang sapu. Ia mengingatkan Alfred akan penyihir di buku dongeng milik Arthur. _"Karena toko buah ini khusus buat orang-orang tertentu."_

"Ngomong-ngomong, Alfred…" suara Aunty Pioggia menyadarkannya dari daydreaming. "Mau beli apa?"

"Ah, blueberry?"

Bibi itu memegangi dagunya, membuat ekspresi berpikir. Ia kemudian berbalik, menarik nafas, dan…

"XERXES!"

Entah dari mana ada bunyi 'thud' teredam, kemudian suara langkah kaki terburu semakin keras. Seorang gadis dengan penampilan remaja 15 tahun-an muncul di ambang pintu di sebelah Aunty Pioggia. Gadis itu berambut hitam panjang, diikat bandana seperti Aunty tak lupa apron putih dan dress hijau, serasi dengan matanya yang nyaris menyaingi warna laut.

"Halo, Alfred… Ada apa?"

Sebelum ia menjawab, Aunty Pioggia memberitahunya mengenai blueberry sekantong penuh dan beberapa churros. Xerxes menatapnya skeptis, tapi tidak protes dan kembali ke dalam. Dan menyatakan 'Semuanya gratis untuk

"Tunggu sebentar, Amigo!" Autny Pioggia melangkah ke sudut beranda, menyapu debu dan beberapa daun kering yang masuk. Alfred memutuskan untuk duduk. Perjalanan dari rumah ke sini butuh energi yang banyak, dan ia lelah. Mungkin teh atau susu bisa membuatnya baikan. Heh… bahkan teh terdengar menyenangakan.

Ia menghempas badannya pada kursi mungil putih berukir dilengkapi meja bundar dengan warna serupa. Kaki mejanya tipis dan melengkung di bagian dasar. Kalau diibaratkan, meja itu seperti bunga yang baru mekar. Yah, tidak masalah… Alfred menyukai suasana yang ia lihat dari kursi.

Mata sapphirenya melayang ke arah hutan beberapa meter di sebelah kanannya. Pohon ek, maple, apel, dan…

Tunggu…

Alfred mencondongkan badannya kea rah hutan, mata menyipit. Siapa yang sedang berdiri di sana? Di balik pohon ek? Sosok itu mengenakan jubah putih dengan yang menutupi hampir sebagian besar wajahnya. Namun ketika ia mendongak, tatapan mereka bertemu. Orang asing itu memiliki mata yang aneh. Warna laut dangkal. Biru sekaligus hijau.

"Ini pesananmu, Al…" suara merdu Xerxes membawanya kembali ke tempatnya berada.

"Ah, terima kasih." Alfred mengambil keranjang yang disodorkan gadis itu.

Xerxes tidak menjawab, matanya terfokus pada tempat di belakang Alfred. Sang personifikasi mengikuti pandangannya. Gadis itu melihat tepat ke tempat tadi sosok berjubah itu berdiri. Kosong, orang itu sudah hilang.

"Kak Xerx?" Alfred melambaikan tangannya di depan Xerxes. "Apa ada yang salah?"

"Ah? Tidak… Maaf, aku harus kembali bekerja." Ia tersenyum, berbalik masuk ke dalam. Senyumnya tadi dipaksakan. Apa yang ia lihat? Apakah Kak Xerxs kenal dengan orang itu? Alfred menoleh pada Aunty Pioggia. Wanita itu masih menyapu seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Tapi ia tidak berpindah tempat, masih menyapu di tempat yang sama.

"Aunty Pio? Aku pulang dulu."

"Heeh? Cepat sekali… Kau tidak mau minum teh atau kopi?" Aunty Pio menegakkan berdirinya, berkacak pinggang. Alfred menggeleng.

"Nanti Matthew marah kalau aku terlambat. Lagipula besok Arthur sudah pulang."

Wanita itu mengangkat alis, kemudian tersenyum mirip Chesire Cat di buku dongeng Alice in The Wonderland.

"Baiklah… Hati-hati mi Amigo… Jalanan hari ini banyak sekali bahayanya."

Ω

"_Ah…, jadi ini dia Nation baru yang terkenal itu?" ada suara tawa. "Menarik…"_

XXX

Alfred membuka matanya dari salah satu mimpi aneh… lagi. Oh, hell… kapan ia bisa tidur tenang?

"Alfred!" ia mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya. "Ayo, nanti kita terlambat menjemput Arthur."

Hm…, menjemput Arthur?

Matanya membeliak ketika ia menyadari hari apa ini. Cepat, ia melompat bangun dan berpakaian serapi yang ia bisa ketika diburu waktu. Suara Matthew memanggil namanya terdengar dua tiga kali lagi ketika Alfred selesai mengenakan kemeja dan menyambar jas dari lemarinya.

"Sebentar, Matt!"

Ia berlari turun— nyaris tersandung— dan mampir sebentar ke dapur, mengambil roti, kemudian berlari ke luar, tak lupa mengunci pintu.

Matthew sudah menunggu di depan mansion, tangan di lipat di depan dada dan memberinya tatapan seperti; akhirnya bangun juga, dasar pemalas. Alfred menjulurkan lidahnya pada Matthew. Hei, bukan seluruhnya salah Alfred. Kemarin pulang dari pasar ia harus membereskan kebun serta berbenah di lantai dua. Dan Tuhan tahu betapa luas lantai dua. Wajar ia lelah, 'kan?

"Ayo, di pinggir kota sudah ada kereta yang akan mengantar kita ke Balai Kota. Arthur harusnya sudah di sana beberapa jam mendatang."

Bahasa Matthew formal sekali. Perlu seluruh tenaga untuk tidak tertawa di depan adiknya.

Alfred tak berkata apa-apa lagi, berjalan melewati Matthew. Ia yang memimpin jalan. Well, Matthew nyaris tak pernah bepergian jadi ia tak tahu landscape di sana. Kalau tersesat, repot juga…

Apalagi berurusan dengan sifat tidak sabaran Arthur yang… ehm… khas Brittish. Personifikasi Brittish Empire itu tidak pernah kehabisan bahan untuk mengomel. Alfred tidak keberatan. Entah kapan ia mulai menyukai aksen Arthur saat bicara. Tunggu…, apakah normal untuk seorang adik berpikiran seperti itu pada kakaknya?

Alfred mengacak-acak rambut frustasi, nyaris mengabaikan Matthew yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Al? Um…, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hm…." Ia memandangi jalan keluar hutan beberapa meter di hadapannya. "Iya"

Alfred berani sumpah kalimatnya terdengar mengigau, dan badannya terasa ringan, seolah ada tangan tak kasat mata yang mengangkatnya. Tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja.

Kembali perhatiannya terfokus pada jalan di depannya. Di samping kiri, ada deretan pohon ek yang ia sering lewati untuk pergi ke bukaan dengan pohon Maplenya, kemudian… Eh…?

"Ada apa, Al?" Matthew mulai terdengar takut. Tanpa menolehpun ia tahu bahwa sang adik sedang memainkan jarinya gugup. Atau khawatir. Alfred mendongak, mencoba mengkalkulasikan waktu melalui langit di sela-sela pepohonan. Ia menaungi matanya dari sinar matahari. Masih pagi. Tetapi kenapa keadaan hutan sunyi sekali?

"Um… jalan keluarnya mana? Ta- tadi aku rasa a-da di depan kita? Kenapa tiba-tiba hilang?" Matthew tergagap, takut. Jelas terlihat dari posisinya yang sedang mengenggam erat Kumajirou dalam pelukannya.

Alfred menoleh ke sana kemari, mencoba mencari jalan yang ia kenal. Tidak ada… Kenapa semuanya jadi pohon cemara? Jantungnya berdetak memukul dada, berdering di telinga seolah memperingatkan. Takut mulai menggerogoti hatinya, dan butuh seluruh tenaga untuk tidak lari, dan tetap tenang.

'Pikirkan Arthur…' Alfred menarik nafas. 'Pikirkan apapun selain tersesat.'

"Al…" Matthew menangis, suaranya bergetar. Ia menarik ujung lengan jas Alfred seolah itu hal terpenting untuk menjaganya tetap hidup.

"Ssst, tenang, Matthew… jangan panik, kan ada aku" Alfred berusaha terdengar meyakinkan. Tidak mudah mengingat mereka sedang tersesat. Matthew mengangguk, mata biru-violetnya berair.

Alfred memberinya senyum setengah hati. Pelan, ia melangkah maju selangkah-selangkah, menghalau ranting dan daun. Kalau tersesat di hutan, legih baik perhatikan bintang utara katanya. Alfred mendongak lagi. Oh, bodohnya…, ini masih pagi. Great, ia lupa membawa kompas tadi.

"Um… Al…, tadi ada suara di sekitar sini…, kau dengar?" Matthew memeluk lengan Alfred.

"Tidak…"

Matthew menatapnya, bersikeras. Ekspresinya mirip Alfred ketika ia sudah menetapkan keputusannya. Tetapi dengan mata merah dan pipi basah, Matthew tidak terlihat meyakinkan. Tetap saja… Alfred mengangguk pada adiknya, mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekitar mereka. Harus tetap waspada.

Mereka diam di tempat, menunggu. Hanya beberapa menit memang, tetapi terasa seperti seabad. Alfred menajamkan pendengarannya. Sejauh ini yang terdengar hanya gesekan ranting dan daun yang terhembus angin, isakkan kecil adiknya…

'srak'

Apa itu?

Matthew merengek, memeluk lengan Alfred lebih erat. Sang tiga belas koloni mulai merasa panik merayapi hatinya. Tangannya basah oleh keringat dan jantungnya berdetak keras, ia pikir apapun yang mengintai mereka bisa mendengarnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam- dalam, mendorong Matthew ke belakang.

"Tetap di belakangku, Matt… Jangan jauh-jauh."

Alfred merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebilah pisau yang selalu ia bawa. Keduanya melangkah mundur. Selangkah, dua langkah…

'srak'

Suaranya mendekat.

'srak'

'srak'

'srak'

'sRAAK'

Matthew menjerit kuat-kuat. Alfred berputar, hanya untuk berhadap-hadapan dengan sebuah makhluk aneh. Yang seharusnya ada dalam mitos, dongeng yang sering Arthur ceritakan untuk mereka sebelum tidur. Perlu seluruh tenaga untuknya agar bisa menenangkan diri, menghentikan getar di seluruh tubuhnya. Hatinya serasa diremas-remas, dan kakinya mulai terasa seperti pudding aneh yang Arthur buatkan untuk mereka terakhir kali ia berkunjung. (Yang, terasa tidak enak tentu saja)

Berdiri di depannya, adalah seorang wanita cantik. Well, dari kepala ke pinggang, memang terlihat cantik. Namun di bagian pinggang ke bawah…yang seharusnya kaki manusia, adalah dua buah kepala ular. Well, laki-laki normal akan berpikir dua kali untuk mengajaknya berkencan.

Lagipula… Alfred menatap wajah wanita itu lekat-lekat. Wajahnya juga tak seperti mortal biasa. Matanya persis seperti ular, pupil yang menyipit serta sorot lapar yang biasa Alfred lihat pada ular yang sudah memojokkan mangsanya.

"Siapa kau?" ia merutuk dalam hati. Suaranya bergetar.

Sang wanita tertawa— mendesis— sambil memegangi perutnya. Oh, andai sang ular tahu rasanya jadi mangsa, ia pasti tak akan tertawa.

"Ssssiapa aku?" desisnya. "Namaku Ratu Sesss, Massster"

Ia tertawa-mendesis lagi, melata mengelilingi mereka, seolah menimbang-nimbang akan menyerang dari mana. Alfred memeluk adiknya, setidaknya berusaha untuk melindungi Matthew.

"Awww…, manissss, ssssekali… Kau kakak yang baik, Brittissssh America…" desisnya mengejek.

Ratu Sesss menjulurkan lidahnya… yang… eww…, bercabang. Matthew pasti juga merasa jijik, sebab wajahnya yang pucat ketakutan berubah hijau sebelum akhirnya, pingsan. Oh, double great.

"Ah…, Canada yang malang… takut, eh?" ia melata mengitari Alfred lagi.

Tunggu…, Alfred mengawasi pergerakan Sang Ular, matanya melirik ke sana-kemari. Baca gerakan lawan terlebih dahulu, baru serang. Pelan, dibaringkannya Matthew tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri, menjaga agar ia tetap berada di antara adiknya dan Ratu Sess.

Ia memperhatikan gerakan sang ratu ular. Langkahnya yang berbunyi 'srak-srak-srak' hanya satu-satunya yang membuat suara dalam hutan. Alfred menghitung dalam hati, memperhatikan ular-ular yang melata layaknya manusia berjalan. Kiri-kanan-kiri-kanan-kiri— SEKARANG!

Ia menerjang ke arah sang ratu, pisau teracung layaknya pedang. Ya, sayangnya ia hanya mempelajari cara bermain pedang, dan mengabaikan penjelasan Arthur ketika menerangkan penggunaan pisau. Oh, betapa menyesalnya Alfred sekarang.

Ratu Sess terlihat terkejut, namun untuk seseorang yang melata, ia menghindar cukup cepat. Sang ratu ular tersenyum, menyabetkan kepala-kepala ular itu kea rah Alfred. Nyaris saja salah satu dari kepala terkutuk itu menggigitnya kalausaja sang 13 koloni tidak mundur terlebih dahulu.

"Haah, kau tidak gentleman ssssekali…" Sess merentangkan tangannya.

Dan, demi Tuhan, kukunya bertambah panjang hingga seukuran lengan Alfred. Oh, great… Kalau saja keberuntungannya bisa lebih buruk dari ini.

"Tidak massssalahh…, kau akan mati." Matanya yang kuning berpupil sipit melirik pada Matthew yang terbaring di kakinya. "Dan… adikmu kurasssa akan menjadi hidangan penutup yang enak."

Alfred membuat catatan mental untuk tidak memakan hidangan penutup sampai ia dapat melupakan kata-kata Sess.

Dengan satu desis yang memekakkan telinga. Sess menerjang Alfred, kuku mengarah pada dadanya. Alfred memasang kuda-kuda, memastikan Matthew ada di belakangnya. Suara 'clang' dan bunga api muncul tatkala kedua senjata bertemu. Kuku-kuku Sess membentuk triple x dengan tambahan pisau Alfred yang menahannya tepat di titik temu.

Sess menyeringai.

"Kuat juga…" ia menjulurkan lidahnya, mendesis puas. "Ssssayang aku harusss membunuhmu, Bocahhh."

Sess menyentak kedua tangannya, menyebabkan pisau yang digenggam Alfred melayang dan menancap beberapa meter di dekat mereka. Sang personifikasi nyaris saja jatuh.

Namun ia berhasil menahan serangan sang ratu. Tangannya nyeri. Tepi selain itu, ia tidak apa-apa.

Bagaimana dengan Matthew?

Hatinya mencelus, kalau sampai adiknya kenapa-napa…

Alfred mendesah lega. Matthew masih terbaring di tempat yang sama, wajahnya berlumur tanah dan bajunya agak kotor, tapi ia baik-baik saja.

"Jangan lihat kea rah yang lain, Bocah…"

Otomatis, Alfred menolehkan kepalanya tepat ketika Sess mengayunkan tangannya. Terlambat, ia tak bisa menghindar. Ia berdoa agar— pailing tidak— Matthew selamat, sebelum tangan kasar Sess menghantam perutnya, melempar tubuhnya sejauh dua meter. Dengan suara 'thud' pelan yang seolah menggema di teinganya, tubuhnya menabrak pohon. Ia merasa seperti boneka kain yang baru dilempar ke tengah jalan dan dilindas kereta kuda. Perut dan punggungnya berdenyut nyeri, kepalanya berdentum.

"Naaah, ssssekarang jadilah anak baik, dan diam ssssementara aku membunuhmu, ya?"

Ratu Sess melata ke arahnya. Alfred mulai membayangkan acara pemakamannya. Apakah ia akan terlupakan seperti banyak orang-orangnya yang sudah berpulang? Apa yang akan Arthur rasakan kalau ia mati?

Ia membayangkan tubuhnya yang dibalut jas hitam dengan pita merah sebagai dasi, terbujur kaku di dalam peti mati, sementara Matthew dan Arthur hanya bisa memandang sambil menangis. Kemudian, patinya akan diturunkan, dan ia akan tidur di bawah tanah untuk selamanya.

'Oh, Tuhan…' Alfred terengah, hanya bisa menutup mata ketika Sess mengangkat tangannya untuk final blow. ' Tolong jaga Arthur dan Matthew.'

"Tidak secepat itu, Sess."

Sess berhenti di tempat seolah gerakannya tertahan sesuatu…ia mengintip, apakah itu air yang melilit tubuhnya? Air yang membentuk sulur, kemudian beku menjadi es. Sess berusaha meronta dalam usahanya membebaskan diri. Namun cengkeraman es itu lebih kuat.

Kemudian, angin kencang berhembus keras, menghanyutkan jeritan Sess bersamanya. Suara teriakan sang ratu naik dua oktaf sebelum akhirnya tubuh wanita ular itu berubah menjadi debu. Angin itu mengikis es tadi dan mengubahnya kembali menjadi air, membasahi wajah Alfred dan beberapa bagian badannya. Ia tak lagi khawatir, hanya lelah…

"Dia baik-baik saja, Scy?" sebuah suara merdu myang terdengar familiar menembus indera pendengarnya. Pengelihatannya mulai kabur, sosok di depannya tidak jelas, hanya bayangan putih buram. Alfred merasa ada tangan yang menyentuh pipinya, dingin dan lembut, seolah bila sang pemilik tangan tidak berhati-hati, Alfred bisa pecah seperti boneka porselen.

"Hanya benturan keras. Bukan sesuatu yang parah." Suara kali ini lembut, tetapi tidak bernada. Flat.

"Er…, kurasa kita bawa saja ke sana." Satu lagi suara yang familiar. "Bawa Canada sekalian, tetapi jaga supaya ia tetap tidur."

Tunggu, mereka tahu tentang personifikasi?

"Baik."

Hal terakhir yang ia rasakan adalah sepasang tangan yang merengkuh tubuhnya sebelum semuanya benar-benar menjadi gelap.

1

1 **A/N: Gomen semua, baru bisa update… Sekolah dan jadwal ulangan banyak juga ternyata. Dan a certain teacher membuat saya sakit kepala. Anyway, Enjoy! Tidak ada yang nge-flame, please…**

**I DO NOT own Hetalia and Percy Jackson's terms. But I do own the story, and the ideas…**


End file.
